


Disgustingly Bright Sweaters

by 104vets



Series: Happy Holidays! [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 104th as their (adopted) children or whatever because i said so, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Gen, domestic!levihan, female!hange zoe, levihan's positions included, my first aot work after SEVEN years, non-binary!Hange Zoe, ok u know what i cant decide so its up to u guys to decide, she/they pronouns for hange, this is full-on fluff bcs im a sucker for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104vets/pseuds/104vets
Summary: based on a christmas hc i made with my two aottwt mutuals who are in need of more Hange and Mikasa interactions:what if Mikasa teaches Hange how to sew and do embroidery?
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager
Series: Happy Holidays! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068704
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i just want my aot baes to be happy, also this one goes for my gdm on twt who feeds off of angst like as the self-proclaimed fluff lord, imma balance shit out so happy reading, my babycakes <3
> 
> btw the bold words indicate the change of hange's pronouns throughout the text since im still new to using they/them pronouns for them and in general, hence the "she/they" tag so this is a way of me practicing for it, i hope its ok for enby hange stans

"Ah, shit." Mikasa cusses under her breath when she passed by the living room and saw the calendar, her eyes travelling how long or how _short_ it is until Christmas, aka December 25 from the date today, December 19. 

  
Panic suddenly growing, settling in her stomach as she wants to slap her forehead so bad it rings through the entire house, because _fuck_ , she hasn't even thought of a christmas present to her loved ones, let alone her dear Eren and Armin! She has to think and act quick on her feet because she assumes that the two, particularly Armin of course, has already planned something for her and for the whole squad! 

Ignoring Sasha's questioning stare who just came from the kitchen, she hurried to her shared room with the woman and calmly, _calmly_ (because of course, an Ackerman never panics especially when it comes to making their best friends presents) looks for her sewing kit. Who needs to buy stuff from a capitalistic world when she can perfectly make her own one?

And what makes it special is it's personalized! From her heart! Her very own delicate hands! Because she is sure as hell she isn't capable of making a lie when she would want to go out and look for possible presents her friends would like. Not especially to Eren, _duh_! 

"Yes, of course, I can do it." She whispers to herself with so much determination and _way_ too much focus she didn't notice Hange staring at her, leaning at the doorway.

"Mikasa?"

The both of them jumped in surprise, Mikasa with **their** voice, almost sitting on the floor while failing in hiding the large kit with lots of colorful threads on it, and Hange with the latter's very much alert movements.

"You scared me!" Hange said, though Mikasa is sure she should be the one who says that. But she can't blame them, she looks way too suspicious with the way she handled the kit and her reaction as well. "What's the matter?" They said, holding over their heart as if to calm it down. 

"I…" Mikasa trailed off, feeling a blush creep on her cheeks and Hange smiled cheekily. Oh, she definitely is hiding something! An agenda! Hange can feel it in their bones!   
  


"Come on, don't be shy to your mom." Hange teases because ever since they lived with them and Levi, the parent jokes agenda of Hange never ends and all of them just collectively agreed on it, though of course, even if they won't admit, Hange knows the kids love it.   
  


Which is why they're expecting for Mikasa to tell them what it is she's seemingly planning.

"Well, I forgot it's almost Christmas." She starts, glancing at Hange's smiling face. "And I still don't have a present prepared for you guys." She admits, hiding her lips and and lowering her head to avoid Hange's adoring gaze because how cute can Mikasa be?! To be this flustered just because she don't have a present yet?! 

"You're the cutest!" Hange said, surprising Mikasa yet again because suddenly, her cheeks are being gently squeezed by said mother figure who is squatting to her level. She blushed more, still not used to their compliments. "Well, tell me what do you plan? I promise it'll stay just a secret between the two of us!"

Mikasa stares, not sure if she should trust this _talkative_ bespectacled scientist right in front of her. And she's damn aware Hange's aware of her suspicious gaze in which they laugh at, "Come on! Trust me on this! I wouldn't want to spoil your plans for your friends!"

She inwardly sighs, maybe she does need help, and maybe this brunette can be of help. "So?" Hange asks, sitting on the floor which made Mikasa sit too. 

"I plan to sew them sweaters-"

"That's so awesome!" They exclaimed which evidently and uncharacteristically surprised her with her eyes slightly widening and leaning a bit back from the always overly-enthusiastic person in front of her. "Do you have designs in mind yet?"

"Actually no. I just thought of it earlier." She answers and they nodded understandingly. Hange roamed her eyes to the colors she has and frowns, "What's wrong?" 

"The colors for the sweaters... don't you think they're dull?"

"Oh." Mikasa glances, though she's not sure which part of dull did Hange mean since… she got the whole variety, she always do. "I don't think so…?" She asks back, "Besides I want them to be able to use it whenever, the type they can wear on any occasion." 

Hange pouted and Mikasa stops herself from panicking, because she is damn sure they're planning something odd and wild again, and she doesn't know whether she's up for it or not. 

As if she has a freaking choice. It's Hange they're talking about! 

"Don't you think it's better if they can only wear it on Christmas? Or the type they'll have no choice but to wear? Because you know, it came from _you_." Hange starts and oh the playfulness in their voice especially the emphasis on Mikasa puts unnecessary pressure for the teenager. 

"…what do you mean?"

"I'm glad you asked!"

_What now._

And as Hange told her what they thought of, Mikasa isn't sure if she should be bewildered or amused. Because damn, this plan of their supposed mother figure sounds so stupid yet so brilliant that she can't find the confidence to turn it down!

"So, what's your say?" Hange asks expectantly, Mikasa just gave her a small smile and a timid nod, _obviously_ not holding herself back from laughter with the possible reactions of their friends, particularly her brunette and blonde. "Perfect! Then we'll go shopping later this afternoon!"

"But I have a schedule for cleaning-" 

Hange waves a hand in front of her, dismissing her reasonable refusal. "Nah, I got you. Levi can't make you clean because I said so." Mikasa couldn't help but to snicker, perfectly knowing Levi can't argue with his damn lover about their sudden plans with the kids, not like Hange gives a fuck about it though unless it's really important. "We'll leave at 3PM. Sounds good?"

"Yeah." Mikasa nods, feeling oddly excited and terrified. She admits, she wants a decent sweater to be worn by her friends, the type they'll brag that came from her own hands but at the same time, what's the harm in having a little bit of fun and disaster? Besides, that is what Hange is for, to bring the balance in their whole parenting dynamic with Levi. 

Hange stands up and pats Mikasa on the shoulder, "I better get going or that grumpy man is gonna complain about my short absence again." 

Mikasa can't help but to let out an amused, silent laugh, imagining Levi's exact face when Hange goes missing from his sight. "He easily misses you." 

"Ah, Mikasa, you're making me blush." Hange says, clearly flustered with the faint red on their cheeks as they laugh. **She** waves a hand and gets out of the room, leaving Mikasa alone to fix her kit.

She proceeds to list down the colors that Hange had suggested, then drafting possible designs the sweaters would look like, just a back-up plan in case Hange might follow through a plan. 

Just in case.   
  


* * *

  
"Oi, where are you taking that gloomy brat?" Levi asks when Hange told him about their plans for the afternoon.   
  


"To the town? I told you I need her keen eye for helping me choose stuff." Hange swiftly answers and Mikasa has to stop herself from rolling her eyes because it's the exact opposite.   
  


"On one of her schedules, really?" He asks, unamused.   
  


"Oh, come on, Ackerman! Is it so bad I wanna use it as a chance to hang out with one of our daughters?" **She** coos and Mikasa is sure Levi was caught off guard with Hange's last statement because so she was too! She feels her cheeks reddened as _if_ it's something new to her.   
  


She hears Levi scoffed, definitely embarrassed, "As if she's not dating that Yeager brat." Mikasa blushes more with what Levi said even though it's true. She tries to cover her flustered face with her scarf even if no one is around to see her since everyone's doing their own stuff right now.   
  


Hange chuckles, "Not my point." She says. "But don't worry, we will be back before dark, okay?" Hange assures, caressing his cheek as he casually leans on that hand, holding it eventually since he just can't resist her warmth.   
  


"Tch, why with that brat…" He trails off and Hange laughs but Mikasa rolled her eyes, suddenly growing impatient from waiting just a distance outside their room.   
  


"Aww, is _my_ Ackerman jealous of his fellow Ackerman? How sweet of you." He glares at her teasing but didn't dare let go of her hand which Hange took note of.   
  


"Shut the fuck up." He says, pulling her closer right after to kiss her on the lips that she smiles at, she pecks back right after he parts. "Take care, okay? And don't get too carried away that Mikasa has to carry your sorry ass before the sun goes down." He reprimands and she chuckles, nodding, and even saluting to her temple which made him roll his eyes in amusement because of course, as always, there's a small smile reserved just for Hange.   
  


"I better get going or the Lady Ackerman may grow impatient." He just scoffs, knowing Mikasa won't be able to have that kind of feeling towards Hange. "Bye." Hange bids, shortly pecking his lips once more before grabbing her things and dashing out of the door before he can even react. 

  
"Let's go?" She asks Mikasa which the latter just nods to.   
  


It wasn't even an hour until they reach the heart of the town's various markets and stalls and Mikasa has to admit she was quite taken aback at how determined Hange is because she was _not_ distracted at all by anything, she's just gonna take a glance and that's it.   
  


But, she guesses, it's for the better. Plus, they really can't go home that late just because Mikasa suddenly has to parent her curious state of being and remind her of their real objective which wad to buy bright-ass wools and even threads.   
  


Hange was rather cooperative, even though Mikasa admits, she still finds it ridiculous and even stressing Hange's choices of colors were. But she gotta suck it up, she signed up for this, she _agreed_ to this so why not have fun with it?   
  


"Oh my gosh! These are perfect!" Hange exclaimed, stopping at a shop with way too many, _way_ too many colorful and _bright_ wools and threads, full of all sewing materials Mikasa just needs and may even need in the future! So how come she never noticed this shop? She's sure she's almost memorized every route of this market…   
  


She lets Hange pick the colors on her list first, and suddenly the said brunette is carrying a few more colors that aren't even in the list, but Mikasa is sure it just caught the eye of the effervescent scientist. She walks to the Hange, "I think that's enough wools for eight persons."   
  


Hange stops in realization and then chuckles, "You're right! Sorry, Mikasa, I got carried away!" An assistant of the shop hands them a basket and before said staff can even speak, "Are you guys a new shop?" Which basically takes the words out of Mikasa's mouth which she is thankful for.   
  


"Ah, yes. We just recently opened this month in celebration of Christmas and to add variety to the shops here in the town!"  
  


 _You don't say_ , Mikasa thought.

The guy enthusiastically answered, oh for sure, Hange's gonna love talking to this one. As Hange puts the wools on the basket, Mikasa roams around and stick to a section of the shop with sewing materials, letting Hange and the staff tattle on for how long they would like.   
  


She smiles at an embroidery set, picking it up and caressing the bamboo hoop inside of it, reminiscing the times wherein her mother would teach her how to sew basic and beginner stitches up to her mastery of their clan symbol. She misses her dearly. And she admits that maybe, _just maybe_ , she agreed to Hange's stupid plan just because she misses having an older, motherly figure sew with her, to bond with over embroidery.   
  


And if Hange can provide exactly _that_ , then how can she even turn down the offer? For one, Hange has indeed stood as their parent figure for God knows how fucking long that this thing they're doing already seems so normal. For two, Hange has never failed to provide them the warmth they kids always needed but would never admit to.   
  


She lets a sigh past her lips as she brings down the set and pick up the materials they'll actually need and use. She picks up a few, though, trusting that Hange wouldn't fail in normally sewing a sweater.   
  


"Hey! What are you- oh yeah! Of course! Needles and all those materials, how can I forgot!" Hange chuckles when **they** walk up to her, Mikasa glances at them to give a timid smile.   
  


"I picked up a few since I still have some back home, and we're doing it for eight people anyway." Mikasa says, facing them but she was quite surprised with Hange's stillness as if something dawn to them, something too strong to make them unable to move. "Hange-san? What's the matter?" Before she can gently shake their shoulder awake—

Hange slapped, or rather, _slammed_ their forehead so bad she _swears_ it rings through the shop, just like what she wanted to do earlier but this time around, she wasn't sure what made them do it.   
  


Hange's face, ears, and neck unbelievably reddened that Mikasa turned worried sick of what's happening with them! "Hange-san? Are you okay?" She asks rather gently, not wanting to add to whatever feelings are arising through said person. They bite their lower lip and shamefully look at Mikasa's eyes who patiently waited for an answer.   
  


"I… I don't know how to sew." They admit.   
  


Mikasa sighs out of relief, _Whew, I thought it's something—_

  
Wait…

_Motherfucker—_

Mikasa stops when what Hange said sinked in to her. "Wait, _what?_ I thought you knew how to…" she trails off, not being able to find the words to fill in her flabbergasted state because what in the absolute hell did she just ran into? All she knew with full confidence that Hange _knew_ damn well how to sew because of their eagerness! And now…

"I'm sorry! It's just that I got way too excited for your plan and I instantly got all these ideas and stuffs that we just have to go get before Christmas that I completely forgot I have no clue how to sew! I'm so sorry, Mikasa!" They plead, even holding their hands together and closing their eyes in hopes not see a seething Lady Ackerman.   
  


But Mikasa is still in the verge of understanding their words, their ramble, to be able to process Hange's state. Of course, Hange will always get carried away but she just didn't expect…

Mikasa sighs, snapping herself out of it, letting herself and her tensed shoulders relax. "It's okay, Hange-san." As if she has a choice. "We still have days before Christmas, I'm sure I can teach you." And she just hopes Hange wouldn't fail in _learning_ how to sew a sweater.   
  


Hange beams with their hopeful, glistening brown eyes and wide, assured smile. "Really? You're not mad at me?"   
  


Mikasa shakes her head, "No, I just thought you knew how…"

"Ah of course, I understand your disappointment." They say genuinely, even nodding, "Don't worry I'm a fast learner! You can teach me in a day or two so we can proceed with your presents!" Full of determination and sureness, Mikasa didn't have the heart to tell them it may indeed take a while before one can get a hang of it, but she inwardly shrugs her shoulders, blindly trusting this time that Hange will indeed learn it fast. Besides, they're a scientist anyway. So what's the difference with physical matters?

Mikasa grabbed a bunch more materials.   
  


Just in case.

* * *

  
Mikasa is rather pleased with the turn of the events this afternoon even with the unfortunate revelation of Hange's toddler degree sewing skills, she got to bond with them over that fact, plus they even eat desserts and hot chocolate drinks before going home.   
  
Erasing the fact that Mikasa has to pay for the chocolate drinks and the treats they will bring home to the rest of them because Hange got way too enthusiastic with other sewing materials that they feel they need to buy. But of course, it will always be fine with Mikasa no matter Hange's endless apologies were. It's not like it's going to waste, everybody's gonna enjoy it regardless.   
  


On their way home, a little chat here and there filled the comforting silence before the sun fully sets, questions about the design of the sweaters, how Jean and Eren may possibly be pissed if ever they plan to make matching sweaters for the two, how Armin and Connie would probably always wear it no matter how unfitting it looks, how Sasha will cry out of happiness, and how Levi will curse at their damn stupidness that Mikasa seem to hop on.   
  


Mikasa didn't even notice that their little chat may have been that long since they already reach the house. "Thank the heavens they have brown paper bags or else these colorful wools or yarns would've give it away." Hange exclaimed as they walk to the door.   
  


"Well, we'll find a way to cover it up anyway." Mikasa said and Hange laughs, nodding to her banter or statement, or whatever it is, it made them laugh. She opens the door and lets Hange go inside first. They greeted the two and they casually greeted back, and before Sasha can ask about what Mikasa is carrying, "I bought treats."

"You're a goddess, Mikasa!" Sasha exclaims as she just inwardly yet happily sigh, of course, it's food. She places it in the table as the rest of them, except Levi, gather around her. Well, he's sitting at the other end, anyway, sipping on his tea.   
  


"What did you buy?" He asks, Mikasa glances to his direction, knowing it wasn't directed to her but to Hange. And she's correct, he was looking at Hange who puts the first brown bag to their room.   
  


"It's a secret." They answered from the room, and both the Ackermans are aware they're smiling while saying it. Hange walks out of the room, about to go upstairs to put the other brown bag to Mikasa's shared room with Sasha, when Levi raises a brow.

"It's none of your business." Mikasa answers, or interferes. Both Eren and Connie stopped munching on the macaron she bought to look at her then to the said man.   
  


"I'm not talking to you." Levi blankly points out which she rolls her eyes to, Levi scoffs as his gaze follow the person hurrying to Mikasa and Sasha's room.   
  


"Eat." Mikasa instructed the two who followed suit. "What's for dinner?" She asks, walking to Levi, letting Sasha have her last piece of churro. Levi stared questioningly at his fellow Ackerman, 

"Stew."   
  


"Okay, I'll cook." She says.   
  


"You seem like you're in a good mood." He states and Mikasa temporarily stops before continuing her way to the kitchen.   
  


"Is it a bad thing?"

"I never said it was." Mikasa ignored him, but she looks back and sees how Sasha forces him to eat a chocolate macaron she swears by, and even with Levi's adamant refusal, one please is all it took from said brunette.   
  


"Yeah, it's good." He comments after taking a bite, earning a yahoo! from Sasha and wide grins from the rest. Even Mikasa couldn't help herself but to smile _just_ a little with his words of what seems to be approval of her choice, not that she cared but it felt _nice_ , to say at the very least.   
  


Her eyes darted to Eren who was smiling softly at her watching the scene before her and she couldn't help but to gape and blush at being caught. He chuckles as she gives him a small smile before redirecting her focus to the kitchen.   
  


* * *

The following day, December 20, right after breakfast, Hange instructed Mikasa to go straight to their office even though it's Mikasa's schedule to wash the dishes and clean the dining room.   
  


"Oi, shitty glasses, can't it wait?" Levi asks when Jean automatically clears out the dining table when Hange said they need Mikasa.   
  


"Ah, no." Hange answers and Mikasa has to hold back a chuckle when Levi scowled but didn't say anything further so the both of them took it as a cue to go before he changes his mind. "Did you see his face?" Hange asks, laughing when they entered their office, a room separate from their shared room with Levi.   
  


Mikasa smiles in amusement, nodding, "He really can't turn you down it's funny." Hange laughs once more before they settle down on the couch, with the sewing materials atop the table. Mikasa started to tell them the purposes of each material down to how to use it.   
  


As expected, Hange got the hang of it easily. But also as expected, Hange almost make their fingers bleed by just looking through and touching the needles and the holder. "I think I should use all thimbles for all my fingers…" They trail off.   
  


"It will be difficult to sew then."   
  


"It'll be more difficult if I keep bleeding myself."

"I…"

_We're not yet even starting,_ Mikasa inwardly sigh, but it's okay, they still have several days to go, so instead of panicking about the future condition and welfare of Hange's hands — let alone _fingers_ — she proceeds to teach them until it's time to do a basic stitch. Mikasa did all the talking while Hange did all the watching, which is new scenario for the both of them.   
  


Nonetheless, they basked in each other's familial presence.   
  


Mikasa can't help but to feel all warm on the inside. When before, she's the one being taught by her mother to eventually teach it to her future children, here she is teaching it; not to her offspring but to a mother figure whose curiosity is child-like.   
  


Which surprises her is that (well, okay honestly, she knows this already but still, she can't believe it) Hange is indeed focused on learning how to do the basics that sometimes their serious facial expression scares her, and would've completely given up had it not been that Hange is throwing a few comments and banters that she decides to join in, for her own sake and as a reminder that the person beside her is indeed Hange.   
  


And it _is_ indeed Hange, who got way too excited that Mikasa is gonna teach them the Lazy Daisy stitch, that when they jolted in their seat, they accidentally prick themself with a sharp-ass needle they were holding that Mikasa failed to notice, _how the fuck?_  
  


"Wait, Hange-san, I'll get you a bandage—"

"There's a first-aid kit in the drawer, ah fuck, how did it even prick me?!" They cried, trying to suck the bleeding finger.   
  


_You tell me_ … Mikasa says in her train of thoughts. She grabs the kit and sits beside them again to tend to their finger. "Let's use this needle, or else you wouldn't be able to use all of your fingers by the end of the day." Mikasa said, grabbing the needle and placing it on the table, far from Hange's reach. Damn, she feels like she's indeed teaching a toddler.   
  


Hange laughs, "You Ackermans are really exaggerated." Mikasa bites her tongue, refraining from answering back that it is not impossible Hange is gonna suffer from blood loss because it hasn't even been two hours yet they finally bleed, from their own negligence and nonchalance.   
  


Mikasa decides it's for the best that Hange uses a thimble for both hands, on fingers they prick themselves the most. "Have you bled when you were just starting? When your mother was teaching you?"   
  


"No."   
  


Their eyes widened, "Not even _once_?" Hange asks once more and now Mikasa isn't sure if it's her other bloodline who is exaggerated or the bloodline of the one sitting beside her.

"…Yes."

"How?"

"I just followed what my mom said."   
  


" _How_?" Hange repeated and Mikasa blinked, as she starts talking so did she teach Hange some of her mother's techniques in order to avoid such incidents, which of course the child Mikasa perfectly followed through but the adult Hange miserably failed to do so. She chuckles, and Hange assumes it's because she's recalling her mother.   
  


"When I didn't get a basic pattern, mom will help me by guiding my hands." Mikasa gently says, "But I guess it's not a problem for you since you get it immediately."   
  


"I literally bled earlier." Mikasa giggles, a faint red appearing on her cheeks that Hange refrained the urge to pinch because she just looks so adorable! Mikasa took their hands and guided them in a technique in order for them not to prick themselves too much.   
  


If Hange's being honest, they were indeed somehow exaggerating at some, _some_ point just to elicit a reaction from the Lady Ackerman, but as usual, they reckon that it's Mikasa they're talking about, no matter how physically strong she is; she's still fragile and patient, always willing to teach them even though it's just technically their first day.   
  


"You weren't the clumsy child, were you?" Hange asks once she's done demonstrating, and they gotta admit they were surprised to know, to _feel_ that Mikasa's hands are soft no matter the brutality it greeted at a young age.   
  


Or maybe it's the hand cream Sasha bought for her once and she has always been using, just because it's from Sasha.   
  


Mikasa smiles at Hange, "It was Eren." Hange laughs, nodding in a way to show their understanding of what is ever new to the pair's dynamic?   
  


A comforting silence covered the two as Mikasa continues to introduce them to new and easy patterns, taking it slow and easy as to not further _damage_ Hange's poor yet excited fingers, and Hange reckons they wouldn't want to spend this precious time for Mikasa to keep on tending to their silly scratches or covering a bleeding finger.

"Then now you'll know how to handle situations like these once your child is clumsy with sewing." Hange suddenly commented, not knowing they just verbalized, not until Mikasa stopped dead on her demonstration only for the latter to see her blush, totally _not_ expecting the topic of children to arise. 

  
_Well, it's not like she hasn't been comparing Hange's curiosity and skills to a toddler._   
  


Hange smiled playfully, "Besides, you're gonna share your genes with Eren, you cannot be too sure." Mikasa stuttered, cheeks and ears reddening way too much for her liking making Hange burst out in laughter, as if it's an inevitable topic! With a man she's romantically involved with! It's all way too funny for Hange that Mikasa couldn't help but to laugh along.

Now, _that_ surprised Hange but they let it be, besides they know she needs it from time to time. The girl is way too timid and shy that Hange decides it's best they don't comment that she literally just _laughed_ with them.   
  


They internally thanked themself for bringing up the conversation of children as it carried the both of them through their first sewing session. By lunch time, which the two didn't expect their session will take that long, they have already accomplished 10 basic stitches and of course, Mikasa isn't surprised that Hange learned it easily.

And she also isn't surprised that Hange kept pricking themself all throughout.   
  


"Hange-san? Are you in there?" Eren asked after knocking, attempting to open the door and Hange's panic got the best of them that when they jump up, Mikasa leaned into the couch by instinct as if she's hiding from someone and that her hiding technique is… smart.   
  


"Yes! Don't open the door or I'll ask Levi for you to clean the whole week!"   
  


"What—"

"Yes, I won't!" Eren answered, _shouted_ back in panic, holding the doorknob way too tight he shakes in frustration and disbelief with the former commander's threat. It scared him more than it should.   
  


Hange let out a sigh of relief, "What is it?" The two women relaxed their postures as Mikasa starts fixing the materials, separating the used and untouched ones, also for Hange to practice on later since they keep on telling themselves that after Mikasa taught her of that one way not to prick fingers.   
  


"Captain says lunch is about to be ready." Eren answers calmly this time, and Hange felt his state and voice relax too they wanna laugh their sudden shouts earlier. They told Eren they'll come down in a minute.   
  


"Thanks for today, Mikasa." Hange said when Mikasa was finished organizing the sewing materials and placed them beside the couch.   
  


"You're welcome, Hange-san." She smiles, standing up.   
  


"Now go to your Eren, he probably misses you." They tease once more, Mikasa chose not to say anything except to blush and dash out of their office, making Hange laugh and shake their head. "Well, I missed my Levi too." They whisper, smiling at the thought of their dear captain.   
  


Just when they're about to go out, Levi is already looking up to them. "Didn't you hear what that reckless brat said?" He asks, crossing his arms and leaning on the doorway.   
  


"I did loud and clear." They answer, smiling widely, leaning in for a kiss on the cheek that took him by surprise he shook it off with a scoff. Hange didn't point out the reddening of his ears, though.   
  


"What were you even busy with Mikasa?"   
  


"You'll know soon!" He rolls his eyes, knowing it's no use to pry Hange into saying it, besides, it's lunch and the kids are already gathering up in the table.   
  


* * *

  
Hange sticked to **her** word that she'll practice the whole day and night, and she's quite proud to say she didn't fail nor messed up any of the basic patterns Mikasa just taught her, even Levi couldn't dare disturb her because he once again saw her way too focused and determined on getting the stitches right.   
  


Though of course he didn't catch the several _ouch!_ and _god fucking damn it!_ and several other curses and cusses Hange could think of under her breath when the tip of the needle kisses her fingers or when she accidentally got too excited and the holder hits her hand out of control.   
  


If it wasn't for Jean who pleaded Hange to take a snack, she wouldn't even feel her numb butt from sitting way too long or even notice her hunger and thirst. Welp, it shouldn't be new to her but it's basically been years anyway, so she lets it pass.   
  


Mikasa had an unavoidable schedule with Sasha and Levi to the market the next day so Hange spent the rest of the morning in the porch to practice sewing, to get some fresh air and a little bit of sunlight as the rest of the guys with her do their duties inside and outside the house.

It was fun, she's not gonna lie that she felt like a retired parent and her children is now in charge of the house, that whenever she grew tired of sewing; one glance at Eren and Jean bickering over a fucking _broom_ just brings back her energy, laughing it off and continue practicing the new sets Mikasa taught her at the very last minute last night.   
  


Armin didn't even dare ask Hange what she is doing with the threads and needles because she just dashed straight outside even though he was itching to know why, and also, to just to talk and bond with her.   
  


Since, he also can't get the chance to do so since he's very much aware on how meticulous the previous captain can be even with the most mundane tasks so, he'll save it for later.   
  


Even though he and Connie is growing concerned with Hange's frequent hissed and cusses. "Is Hange-san okay?" Connie asks halfway brushing the furnitures.   
  


"… I hope so." Armin shortly answers, both knowing they're about to finish anyway so might as well do it before asking Hange what's the matter. Or if she'll even answer because they were just as surprised when Eren asked Levi after dinner last night what Hange was up to, but even he does not know.   
  


And that Jean has to drag his confused ass out of the kitchen before Levi gets pissed off, both because of Eren's inability to comprehend that even with his relationship with said person, she is still able to keep silly secrets from him, and the second is exactly because of the latter reason.   
  


After relaxing for a while just when they're finished, they heard Hange going through her stuff and the both of them couldn't stand their curiosity any longer that they didn't even heed their sudden impatience.   
  


"Hange—" Connie gasps the millisecond he steps out of the door and out to the porch, "Why are your hands bleeding?"

Even Armin gaped at the scenario, hurriedly scrambling to his feet to grab some clean, wet towel and a bandage, unfortunately missing out Hange's embarrassed look that Connie wished he could laugh at because of how stupidly red her whole face and neck is!   
  


Not when she's caught now that she's about to start practicing on how to knit a simple sleeve, something Mikasa also taught her the last minute— which both were surprised that even if it was complicated for beginners, Hange immediately got the hang of it.

For fuck's sake, she isn't even gonna use those sharp-ass needles for _knitting_ sweaters!   
  


And out of panic once more, "It's none of your business! Why do you even care?! It's not like I'm making you guys presents!" She blabbered and she totally spoiled Mikasa's very sweet plan for her peers.   
  


Connie's eyes widened, lips parting in surprise as confusion and knowing dawned to him all at the same time it _painfully_ paints on his face. Even Armin who started to tend on her fingers (who, by the way, halted upon her spoiler) is still so unsure why Hange panicked to the point of blurting out the whole purpose of her practice.   
  


"… You… could've just went along with the first line…" Connie said after the initial shock wear off, scratching his head, clearly flustered.   
  


"Connie, let's just pretend we don't know." Armin concluded, opening up band-aids.   
  


"Thank you, Armin." Hange said, if with gratitude or desperation or both, Armin can't figure and he lets it go. He can't even figure that if she's gonna knit presents, then why bleed with needles for stitching?   
  


"Is that why you were with Mikasa for two consecutive days?" Armin asks.   
  


Hange nodded, "Yeah…" she trails off, "Just don't tell her I slipped, please?" She pleaded and even if Connie wanted to tease Mikasa about it and Armin hint it to her, the previous Commander's sorry expression took it all away so they just nodded in agreement. "Do you guys have any plans for Christmas?"

"Oh, you mean Captain's birthday?" Armin innocently asked which made Hange and Connie look at each other then laugh, when Armin realizes what he just said, he blushes so bad it made him laugh too.   
  


"Well, I heard from Jean that Captain will only cook a feast for it if we want to, and for sure Sasha has been convincing him to buy food and ingredients for meals Captain has to figure out himself for."

  
Hange laughs, imaging her dear grump's face scowling as he still grabs said food and ingredients that Sasha has asked for, either to shut her up or to actually cook for her, she'll let him decide. Besides, everyone know it's definitely the latter.   
  


Armin laughs with what Connie said, "As if you and Sasha won't convince him to stay away from the kitchen while Mikasa and I cook." He looks at Hange, "How about you, Hange-san? Do you have any plans for him?"   
  


She smiles, "Nothing too fancy," she answers, "what plans do you guys have?" As the three of them talk about decorating both the living and dining room, making sure Eren do not touch a single piece; of Jean helping both decorations and cooking; of Connie and Sasha multitasking all of it while making sure the previous Captain won't interfere; Hange concluded that she and Levi literally has nothing else to do.   
  


"Well, even though it's nice the two of us gets to relax, I think it's best I help in the kitchen so Jean can—"

"No." Both Armin and Connie refuse with sternness she didn't know they were capable of, she blinks in confusion and amusement because they look absolutely cute just now after Armin resumed, "We thought it's best that the Captain has your undivided attention right before we celebrate his birthday together." He bashfully admits which made her smile.   
  


"Aww, as much as I appreciate and understand why, I don't think I'll be able to sit still while you guys prepare for my husband's birthday." Armin and Connie blushed once more, flustered, for God knows why they aren't still used to the two being actually married despite their domestic behaviors long before.   
  


Hange chuckles, knowing why the two reddened but didn't tease them for it. Instead, she softly squeezes their cheeks which surprised them, "You two are so cute." Armin gave a shy smile while Connie looked away, still not used to the bright scientist's compliments. "I'll see what I can do to grant you guys' wishes without forsaking mine, okay?"   
  


The two smiled and nodded. When they heard the gate opened, Hange motioned the two to get inside as to let the new arrivals know, particularly, most especially Mikasa, that Hange was totally untouchable the whole duration she's practicing. And thank the heavens the band-aids Armin plastered can explain her _sudden_ slow progress of knitting— the actual skill she'll need to help Mikasa.   
  


"Don't you know how to rest?" Levi says the first thing, standing in front of her as Connie and Armin gets the brown bags he was carrying.   
  


Hange tilts up to him and gives him a warm smile, "Yes, hello, welcome back." Levi blinks and his eyes darted to the direction of her hands, he raises a brow when he looks at her again. "Don't judge, I'm just starting."   
  


"Unluckily for you, I'm a judgmental person." Levi deadpans.   
  


"Fortunately for you, I don't mind if it's you." She banters back which made him smirk and shake his head in amusement. "Now go help those two guys inside, they were just finished cleaning."   
  


"They're grown, besides I have to deal with Sasha's enthusiastic ass earlier." Hange just nods playfully, before she can even refocus her attention to knitting, Levi sighed and cupped her cheeks, kissing her lips with his she can't help but to smile and _melt_ in it. "Rest for a while, I bought you sweets." He said, _whispered_ in a rather gentle voice that she just gives in every single time.   
  


"Okay, then."   
  


* * *

Hange and Mikasa spent the whole afternoon and night alone in Hange's office, finally starting with Jean, Sasha, and Connie's sweaters. And Mikasa has to admit it's much, _much_ more fun that they're using very bright wools and following through Hange's silly designs.   
  


It was a bit challenging, but nonetheless it was definitely fun. The challenge of the stupid designs _made_ it fun.   
  


So now that Mikasa's alone in Hange's office this night of the 22nd (and since Levi reprimanded she take a god damn break from knitting which Mikasa knows is just an excuse for Levi to have Hange's undivided attention), she couldn't figure out why in the hell is she _struggling_.

Yes, the Mikasa Ackerman, struggling with starting the sweaters for her two best friends when she usually moves and knits as if on autopilot. But now, she couldn't believe she's stuck, and she couldn't find herself satisfied no matter how simple and easy it is to make.   
  


She wanted to convince herself it's because of Hange's goofy idea, but when she started to make the front of a supposed-decent one, she once again struggles. She sighs, frowning as she lets her hands and wrists rest on her lap.   
  


"Hey, how is it going?" Hange asked but Mikasa didn't heed to look at her even when she sit besides her. "Oh, you're starting the ones for Eren and Armin?" Mikasa figures Hange is looking for an already finished product, or even half, but to no avail… "What's the matter?"   
  


"I…" Mikasa trails off, she glances at Hange's curious brown eyes then back to her lap. "I don't know how to start."   
  


Hange blinks, trying to comprehend—

  
_Oh._   
  


Of course, she'll worry the most for her dear Eren and Armin. "Hey, you know it's okay if—"

"It's not that." Mikasa interferes, somehow along the lines, she's also sure as hell she's gonna make the two those silly sweaters. "It's just…" she sighs, trying to verbalize what she's feeling she don't even know where it stemmed from. Was it insecurity? Feelings of inadequacy? Heck, she can give the two a nonsensical rubbish and they'll still treat it as if it's some rare treasure.   
  


"You want it to be perfect?"   
  


"Basically...? I guess so...?"   
  


Hange smiles and takes the knitting materials out of Mikasa's hold, "I think Armin will like bright blue to match his ocean eyes." Hange started, grabbing the bright blue wool, then proceeding to knit. "The big ribbon design suits Eren, also it does match with what we made for Jean yesterday."   
  


Mikasa blinks, wondering why Hange didn't pry, but she guesses it's for the better. It's not like they're gonna accomplish anything if they talk it out in the context that forces an answer from Mikasa, so she silently thanked the brunette sitting beside her; babbling about colors, design, and Mikasa's favorite persons in the world, to cover up the latter's surprising shakiness.   
  
  
As if this time, Hange is helping Mikasa recall the very skills the latter taught the former; as if teaching her how to knit without even telling her how because Hange knows she'll be able to pick it up once more when she finally snaps out of if.

And Mikasa did without a second thought, she gets the half-finished piece for Armin from Hange as the latter continues to talk, now about the preparations they have for Levi's birthday. Mikasa concludes, secretly admires, that even after all these years, Hange's brown eyes and usually energetic expression softens up with the mention of her lover.   
  


She admits, that even if that short man is such a pain in the ass (and that she sometimes still asks why is she related to him by blood), he undoubtedly makes Hange happy.   
  


As the clock ticks by, and as Mikasa starts the one for Eren right after Armin's, simultaneously with Hange with the one for Levi, the former talks about how excited yet nervous Sasha is that they'll cook meals they're a hundred percent sure the Captain will like.

Even though fully knowing that a simple get-together with all of them will suffice Levi, Hange understands why the kids push through with a mini celebration for his birthday; they wanted to show their appreciation to him.

_Again_ , even though she's aware that she and Levi will end up cleaning their mess right after because for sure, what's a celebration without alcoholic drinks? Of course, Eren and Jean won't allow that.   
  


And as the moon and stars watch them from the window of Hange's office, Hange said she'll take a short nap and proceed on finishing Levi's sweater. Mikasa lets her be, finishing up the sleeves of Eren's sweater when it wasn't for a full ten minutes, she lets herself succumb to a nap.   
  


Or so, the both of them thought.

Because two full hours passed and Levi decides to check on them because it was eerily quiet without Hange's talk and laughter, and without Mikasa giving out comments. He enters the room, about to question them when he was awed with the scene in front of him.   
  


If asked, he'd definitely say he's amused with the situation; the two of them with their backs on the couch, Hange's head laying atop while Mikasa has her head down, both holding their materials.   
  


Levi closed the door and frowned at the choices of colors, if pressed, he'd figure it was Hange's idea to buy and Mikasa didn't have any choice but to follow.

He sighs, walking to the two of them. When he tried to gently, gently grab the sweater and knitting needles from Mikasa's grasp, she grunted and pulled back a little bit, eyebrows slightly furrowing. Levi hisses, "Fine."   
  
  


He proceeds to Hange who, thank God, lets the tools out of her grasp, he puts it on the clear side of the table. He then notices the scratches on her fingers and he sighs, he's aware that Hange has been doing nothing but stitching and knitting, and even if it's inevitable for an excited person like her, he can't help but to worry.

  
Levi brings her fingers to his lips and kisses them, he proceeds to kiss her knuckles and carefully place it to her lap. He caresses her cheek and leans in to kiss her forehead a good night.

Retrieving, he pats Mikasa's hair as he can't help but to smile a little bit with the sight in front of him: his lover and his daughter. Or cousin, or whatever blood relations he has with his fellow Ackerman; he plays along, or rather accepts that she and the rest of the bratty teenagers are indeed like of his own.   
  


He walks to the closet filled with spare blankets, sheets, curtains, and whatnot; grabbing a blanket and covers the two with it. He figured waking them up won't do good (physically, for their bodies) as they definitely don't wanna get spoiled right in their faces.   
  


He steers clear of the table, shortly organizing the materials and sweaters on the floor exactly as it is on the table to not irritate the two once they woke up, also just in case they rest their legs as they sleep (Levi will let this one pass, _just_ this one time). 

  
Even though he'll miss Hange's warmth enveloping him later when he sleeps, he also lets this one go as he makes sure he'll have (once more) all of Hange tomorrow. For now, he lets her be with the younger Ackerman.   
  


"Good night." He whispers, smiling once more at the view that makes his heart swell with love and affection he never knew he could be capable of; but here he is.   
  


* * *

"Let's fucking go!"

_What in the flying fuck—_

Eren's scream jolted awake the two persons who fall asleep on the couch, both of them blink, looking at each other and letting a laugh escape their lips once they got a grasp of their situation. Mikasa yawned and stretched out her limbs, surprised that the table was clear of their materials.   
  


Hange did the same, even standing up to stretch her back, "Oh." Was all she could say when the blanket dropped to the floor. Mikasa looks up to her, silently questioning if it was Hange who wrapped the two of them in a blanket, **they** smile and shake their head, "It's Levi." They simply answer and Mikasa grunted as a response. She couldn't help but be flustered because Levi caught them making stupid sweaters, but was pleased with the fact he didn't disturb them.   
  


Meanwhile, Hange indulged in the sight of Mikasa taking in what Levi just did last night, of course, Hange knows Levi wouldn't want to embarrass the two of them so they silently thank him, especially since it saved Mikasa's dignity for her Christmas presents for her peers.   
  


"Let's have breakfast for a while?" Hange suggested and Mikasa meekly nodded, when Hange opened the door, they were greeted by Connie shouting another—

"Let's fucking go— oh shit, did we wake you?"   
  


"Eren did." Mikasa answered and Sasha laughed with Mikasa's still-sleepy state.   
  


"Don't worry, Mikasa! Captain made your favorite oatmeal for breakfast!" Sasha beamed and Mikasa stopped in her tracks, blinking in disbelief, not because he made her oatmeal, but because it's another nice gesture after the other. And she quite couldn't believe it, it's supposed to be the other way around since his birthday is days from now.   
  


The two made their way to the dining table and judging from Levi's stare at his fellow Ackerman, Mikasa wanted to blush in embarrassment so bad the ground swallows her. Meanwhile, Hange kissed his temple a good morning and he just hummed in response. "No word with what you saw yesterday." Hange firmly said.   
  


"It's not like I'm the talkative one here."   
  


Connie stopped dead in his tracks as Armin coughed while drinking water. He covered his mouth and continued on coughing as if he's being choked by freaking laughter with what the Captain said, and it's not like Levi knew that the two caught Hange knitting the other day!   
  


Hange gaped and blushed so bad they glare at Levi who raised a brow, but he couldn't care less as he's used to it, his concern was focused now on the blond who is _still_ coughing while Connie pat his back to calm him down, seemingly refraining himself from laughing too. "Armin, are you okay?" He asks and said blond snap to their direction and nodded with full force.   
  


The day went on with Eren and Sasha carrying out the boxes full of Christmas decorations that Hange bought just last month because according to them, _it is extremely crucial_ and a hundred more reasons that Levi just agreed to shut them up. Jean and Armin started sorting them up, slapping the hands of Eren and Sasha who dare attempt to help.   
  


Connie helps Levi with the dishes, the latter's gaze following Mikasa and Hange back to their office yet again, whatever the two were planning, Levi lets it be. Besides, he's observed that it helps the two cope.   
  


"And they're fighting again over decorations…" Connie whispered and Levi glanced to see Jean and Eren at each other's throat once more because Jean slapped Eren's hand away way too hard for the latter's liking. "Join me in!" Connie said, brisk-walking to the two right after he finishes. Levi sighs and shakes his head, _they never learn._  
  


Going back to Mikasa and Hange who are both resuming their work, Hange observes there's a small smile on Mikasa's face; whether it be because Levi made her favorite oatmeal or she's finishing Eren's sweater, Hange is just satisfied they're helping Mikasa even in this simple gesture (which is grand for Mikasa, by the way).   
  


"Do you think Levi will wear this?" Hange asks, displaying the finished sweater.   
  


"I think he'll accept and use whatever you give." Mikasa simply answers, which is true anyway. She once saw Hange give Levi a shiny rock because it's _clean like him_ and Mikasa figures he hasn't thrown it out as it's still sitting atop Levi's table. Hange smiles and laughs with her short and sweet answer that Mikasa hopes they know she's being sincere.   
  


"Ahh, you're way too sweet for the world, Mikasa." Hange said, hugging her in surprise but Mikasa didn't stiffen, she smiled, squeezing Hange's arm gently as they shortly bask in each other's warmth. It brings her back to the time Hange has to hold her back and calm her anger down, but this time, Mikasa's happy Hange did it out of adoration.   
  


Hange swiftly parted, even though they'd want to hug her longer to show how much she's loved, they know that the latter is still opening up to the world.   
  


"They're already preparing for Christmas." Mikasa said.   
  


"Ah, explains Jean and Eren's shouting." Hange nonchalantly comments which made the latter laugh out of surprise which then surprised Hange back, but they laugh along with her, both aware that it wouldn't even take a day to finish decorating the living room if Eren, Sasha, and Connie won't interfere.   
  


After hours of finishing the sweaters, Mikasa pulled out elegant-looking paper bags for each of them and Hange couldn't help but laugh, "Wow, these are so sleek, imagine their surprise once they see the actual product."   
  


Mikasa nods, a faint pink appearing on her cheeks, "Yeah, I think it'll add to their shock."

"I can't wait to see their reactions!" Hange said, way too giddy and energetic for Mikasa's liking but she concludes it's been a long time since she saw the former Commander that excited so she smiles a small one in reminiscing.   
  


The following day, Levi can't help but to get annoyed and downright irritated, angry even if it wasn't for Armin's apologetic expression as he and Mikasa cook which Levi's sure he should be the one doing, because what was Sasha's pleading the other day for? Why is she and Connie trying to get him away from the kitchen, steering clear of his hands touching any cooking materials, totally not caring that said Captain is capable of walking to the kitchen unharmed.   
  


He sighs, it's not like he's more stubborn from the two of them, when he's about to walk to Jean and Eren who _surprisingly_ work together well in further beautifying the living room, the two of them instinctively stretch away the decorations they are holding which pissed Levi, _since when did these two have the audacity? And together?_  
  


"No." Eren firmly said and Jean nodded in agreement. Levi crosses his arms and scowled, why do these teenagers have to be so stubborn and selfish when they should've been letting him do what he wants? "Go relax and do fun stuff, Captain." Levi raises a brow, fun stuff? What a childish thing to say.   
  


"Yeah, with Hange-san." Jean added and Levi's face relaxes it amused the both of them to no end, _dying_ to tease him to death but they know better and it is to shut the hell up. Sasha walks to the three of them.   
  


"Hey Captain, Hange-san is outside if you're looking for them."   
  


"I'm not." Levi answered in a heartbeat even if the three of them knows Levi will go where Hange is.   
  


And they're absolutely right because Levi walks out the second Sasha shoos him away.   
  


Hange was sitting on their chair on the porch and when they heard of Levi's presence, they look up to him and smile, "So they were successful in throwing you out?"   
  


"Out of my goddamn house."   
  


" _Our_ house." Hange corrected.   
  


"Yeah, whatever." Hange chuckles and grabs Levi's hand, the latter sitting on the armrest of their chair. "Let the kids do stuff for you, you know." They say after a while of caressing the back of Levi's hand as they please. 

  
"They always do." 

Hange chuckles once more, "Then what's the difference for today?" Levi didn't answer because he knows they know the answer, he wants to cook for Sasha, wants to help Jean in decorating, want to watch the kids do stuff around the house but if they command he stays away, it's not like he has a goddamn choice. "You know, I wanted to help too," they look up to Levi who is staring at them all along, "but I guess they got their stubbornness from me."  
  


"You're not their parents."

"We're their parent figures! It's the same, Levi!" He rolls his eyes and they chuckle, pecking his lips which he smiles at. He takes their hand to his lips and kiss the back of it, with Hange obviously pleased with the act they could just melt in an instant, "Wow, what a gentleman." they use that hand to hold his cheek and he instantly leans on it.   
  


"Stop ruining the fucking moment, will you?" He says and they laugh heartily, and Levi knows he'd want to hear it for as long as he lives.

"What the hell, Jean! Get off of me!"

"Well, your fucking dumb ass tripped me!"   
  
  


If Levi is carried away with the moment and warmth of Hange's hand, he'd say he'll be okay to hear Eren and Jean's banter too for as long as he can. Hange laughs, exactly knowing what Levi's expression right now meant. And of course, they do.   
  


* * *

"3... 2... 1... HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAPTAIN LEVI!"   
  


The kids and Hange practically screamed. If one is to look closely, Levi chuckled but since they were too busy being excited for his birthday rather than himself, he lets himself smile and say a, "Thank you, you guys."   
  


"Gasps! Did you guys have it recorded?!"

"What the fuck, Sasha?! Now he's scowling again!" Eren groaned and Hange laughed, elbowing Levi and leaning to him just to say, 

"Come on, relax your face. It's your day!" Armin and Connie laughed while Mikasa shakes her head in amusement with Hange's choice of words.   
  


"Oh? My rules, then." Hange pouted, clearly disappointed that he's being stubborn right now just because of Sasha's exaggerated statement. Which he clearly is enjoying.   
  
  
"Kiss them, captain!" Sasha coos with so much eagerness Levi doesn't know if he should get scared or whatnot.   
  


"The fuck?" He expresses.   
  


Before any one of them can add to the banter, Mikasa speaks, "Yeah, she's right, Captain. Kiss Hange-san." A smirk playing on her lips that Levi badly wants to erase. He deadpans and glances at Hange who, in his surprise, is blushing as if they're the teenagers! It's ridiculous if he's asked.   
  


"OOOHHH." The rest of them tease and it further Hange's embarrassment and Levi's annoyance.   
  


"Why—Why are you guys—" 

Hange was unable to finish their statement as Levi pulled them for a kiss which the kids cheer on and as Armin took a photo of the moment with a camera (that Eren got for a lower price through arguing). The rest of them cheered and even Mikasa has a pleased smile plastered on her face.   
  


"There, happy?" Levi deadpans as the six of them nodded.   
  


"So you are indeed an entertainer, huh?" Hange teases.   
  


"Nah, he just wanna kiss you too." Connie interferes and Mikasa has to cover her mouth due to a sudden fit of laughter. Hange stutters, quickly regaining their composure to laugh along with Sasha, _loudly_. Levi sighs, knowing that Connie's aware he can't beat his ass, not when Hange's delighted with what he said.   
  


They started eating the feast Armin, Mikasa, and Jean cooked for them. And Levi is genuinely pleased that even with Sasha's choices of ingredients, it remarkably suit his taste. He looks at Sasha who smiled sheepishly, _knowingly_ at him and he smiled a thank you.   
  


"Wear a party hat, Captain! All of us are wearing one!" Eren said while forcefully wearing to Levi's head a fancy yet ridiculous party hat.   
  


"What in the fuck." He cusses, there will always be someone who ruins the goddamn warm atmosphere, but he couldn't verbalize his complaint because all of them look silly that Armin, yet again, has to take another photo with all of them. "Do you have to capture everything?" He asks Armin once the latter sits down to resume his meal.   
  


Armin innocently nodded which made Hange and Mikasa snicker, he just shakes his head in disapproval, but of course everyone knew he'll be looking forward to it too. Jean took out the wine and Hange sighed, "Can you guys not get wasted for the first hour?"   
  


"We'll try." Jean honestly answered as Mikasa help him with the glasses. After making sure everyone has their own, "Any speech from the birthday boy?"

"None." Levi refused in a heartbeat.  
  


"Fantastic, I'm indeed very moved." Jean said and everyone nodded, making the Captain to just roll his eyes, "To more Captain Levi's birthdays to come!" Jean toasted.   
  


"What—"

"TO MORE CAPTAIN LEVI'S BIRTHDAYS TO COME!" They all cheered and clink their glasses, Levi smirks, shaking his head in sheer amusement and did the same which delighted all of them.   
  


With the Christmas tree filled with sparkly decorations (that Mikasa has to redo because Eren and Connie's design looked like shit), with the ornaments and lights that glittered up both living room and dining room (after hours that Armin finally interfered in between Sasha and Jean's debate about which has to be hung), and with the people around Levi's dining table, having talks about everything under the sun, a warm feeling sets to his stomach.   
  


And all the while the six teens rambled on, Hange squeezes Levi's hand under the table for the nth time of the night, he looks at them and they smile knowingly, "I love you." They mouthed, not wanting to get too cheesy while they're in the same table as their so-called children.   
  


Levi's eyes softened as a familiar smile that only Hange gets to witness come across his lips. He squeezes their hand back and it was enough for Hange.   
  


By the time they were finished, they gather near the Christmas tree and started exchanging gifts; with the most stupid presents coming from Sasha and the most decent ones coming from Armin, they all know it's nothing new but it still surprises them every time.   
  


"Ooh, saving the best for last?" Jean teases when Mikasa gets the remaining paper bags near the tree, Mikasa blushes both because of embarrassment and anticipation for their reactions.   
  


"Hange-san helped me with these, Jean you open yours first." Mikasa calmly says and Levi doesn't know what to feel when both Mikasa and Hange are obviously stifling a laughter escaping from their lips and a glint of playfulness in their eyes. Everyone has their attention on Jean the minute Mikasa told him to open his.   
  


And when he did, everyone stuttered and Mikasa's about to burst in laughing when the rest couldn't find the words to say, be it an insult or an unsure gratitude, she'd freaking take it, the silence is way too funny for her to bear. It's literally a red sweater with a big and bright yellow ribbon as a design in the middle.   
  


"Not gonna lie, it's cute, Mika!" Sasha said. Connie and Levi snickered while Hange covers their mouth at the still puzzled look on Jean's face, obviously not wanting to offend both Mikasa and Hange, which the two completely understands.   
  


"Hahaha! That'll look stupid on you!" Eren says, hollering while slapping his thigh Armin is slightly worried the latter's thigh will flatten.   
  


"Open yours, Eren." Mikasa said and he stopped, followed what his lover said and when he did so, everyone burst into laughter because it's a matching sweater with Jean! Yellow sweater with a big and bright red ribbon in the middle. Hange and Mikasa clapped hands as if indicating that what they did was a success, and it absolutely was!   
  


"Mikasa, I really appreciate this even if it looks… weird… but why with Eren?" Jean desperately asks.   
  


"Mikasa! I thought you love me!" Eren dramatically expresses, as if Mikasa did the biggest betrayal she could ever do to him. But with Eren's exaggerated self? It sure is without a doubt.   
  


"But why not?" Mikasa asks back, and if it wasn't for Mikasa's happy state of being, Eren and Jean would've completely go nuts so they just smiled at each other and immediately wear the matching sweaters. She was taken aback that her cheeks reddened, "O-okay, Sasha, open yours."

  
"I'm so excited!" Sasha said in glee, she gasps in delight as it is a green one with bright— _fucking orange_ , as Levi says in his mind— snowflakes. If to compare, Mikasa will say it's the most decent one they made. "Thank you, Mika!" She said, hugging the girl who just squeezed her arm in return.   
  


Connie opened his next, a yellow one with green "lights". Armin with bright blue and a big-ass Christmas tree in the middle. Hange with red and a purple silhouette of a bear. Levi with orange and green silhouettes of a deer's antlers. And Mikasa with green and red snowflakes.   
  


When all of them are wearing it with eager and unusually satisfied expressions (except for Levi, of course), "Well?" Hange asks for Levi's approval.   
  


"Disgusting."   
  


"We'll take it." Mikasa says, "It suits you."   
  


"No shit."   
  


Sasha grabbed her instant camera and everyone instinctively gathered around her to take a polaroid with everyone boasting their disgustingly bright sweaters.

"You guys made this in span of less than a week?" Connie asked and the two nodded, "That's so freaking cool. But hey, Mikasa, did you know Hange-san slipped into saying—"

"Connie!" Hange halted in embarrassment and panic that Armin is confused in between laughing with Connie or siding with Hange. When Mikasa seemed to get it, surprise was more than evident on her face, 

"Hange-san!"

"But hey! It's not like they saw the designs!" Mikasa deadpans and decides to spare Hange's life, as if they weren't the one who thought of this in the first place. "Not even Levi knows!"

Everyone looked at Levi who raised a brow, "For real, Captain?" Sasha asked and he nodded, as they take turns in taking decent photos (because Hange really didn't have to force Levi into taking one with Mikasa), Levi notes that they got even more enthusiastic with the sweaters Mikasa and Hange knitted for them.   
  


And he notes with the expressions on the two's faces right now that they are relieved that everyone loves it. Well, of course, who wouldn't? Those were personal, a product of all the hours they spent on, no matter how dumb it looks, the important thing is that they're enjoying it.

And they do.

  
  
"Oh my fucking god! Eren! Jean! Sit together and act like a couple!" 

"There's no way in hell—"

"Come on." Mikasa pleaded and it was Eren's cue to follow Sasha's command. As they take turns in taking absolute nonsensical pictures and polaroids, totally not almost knocking down the Christmas tree because they forced Armin to stand beside it for the stupidest reasons, 

Levi wouldn't admit that despite the warm and home-y ambiance of their, well, home; despite the delighted expressions of the teenagers who seemingly never run out of energy because it's Christmas or his birthday (or because there's wine); despite his lover keeping close to him, giving him occasional squeezes and pecks, what completed Levi's already complete, perfect, and comforting celebration was the gift of Mikasa and Hange's disgustingly bright sweaters for everyone. 


	2. Pleasingly Bright Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a self-indulgent one i couldn't help but to write right after i was done with the previous one, enjoy!

When the sun's rays shine on Levi's face, he grunts, rubbing his eye and automatically rolling to his side, expecting to see a sleeping brunette or be greeted by said person. But he frowns in disappointment when he sees an empty spot next to him.

_Really? The day of my birthday of all days?_

He lies on his back once more, he totally overslept after his romantic activities with his lover who is sadly not beside him (which he silently thank the teenagers by the way as they had a night out with Historia, Annie, Reiner, and Bert).

"Oh, you're awake." He tilts his head to the source and sees a smiling Hange who just entered their shared room, they walk to him and sits beside him. "I though—"

They weren't able to say anything anymore, not of course when Levi pulled them to his chest and hug them tight. Hange chuckles, "I see someone missed me." He grunts in response, snuggling his face on their neck and Hange smiles, leaning on his head while caressing his hair.   
  


Hange's smile grow when they feel Levi's thumb caressing their side, about to close their eye to fully bask in their lover's presence; he looks up to them, snaking a hand to their cheek, caressing it before kissing their lips, "Where did you go?"   
  


"I just made sure the kids had blankets, they are all passed out in the living room right now." If pressed, Hange would've tease him that it wasn't annoyance on Levi's face, rather entertainment that the kids enjoyed way too much they blank out. But Hange replaced their supposed-teasing with another kiss Levi definitely enjoys, with the same soft smile that only they can witness.   
  


"Were they wearing their stupid fucking sweaters?"   
  


Hange chuckles with the profanity right in the morning, but it's nothing new to them. "Yeah, I even bet they'll be the talk of the town for a while, not when Sasha sleep-talked that Historia almost cried, wanting one."   
  


Levi sighs, _not the freaking queen crying for a ridiculous sweater._

"You tired me out last night." Levi groaned, silently laughing with what Hange blurted out of nowhere, completely different from the topic they just opened, but it's nothing new to him.   
  


"You said it's my day, right?" He smirks when Hange shot their head up, gaping and totally flustered, "What?" Hange roll their eye and pecks him on the cheek, then to the other one, to his nose, his temples, his forehead, then to his lips. "What was that for?" He asks, caressing their cheek once Hange propped their elbows to properly stare at Levi's face.   
  


"My declaration of love."   
  


"How touching." He deadpans, pulling them by the nape, kissing Hange and playing with their tongue for way too long Hange almost cry out a moan.   
  


Hange parts before things take an easy turn, and even if it clearly disappoints Levi, he understands because one of those little fucks sleeping right now can just insensitively walk to their bedroom asking for breakfast, okay maybe except for Armin and Jean.

"How about you? What's your declaration of love to me?" 

"I just kissed you." Hange stares at him, not giving a fuck as they want to hear it come straight of his mouth, Levi sighs, "I didn't throw out that shitty sweater you and Mikasa knitted for me."   
  


Hange laughs out loud, lying on their back as Levi immediately hugs their body, keeping them close. "Wow, that's the sweetest thing you ever said to me, and nope, I'm the only one who did it." They kiss the tip of Levi's nose and fully faces him, hands on his neck and cheeks, "I made you a decent one, don't worry."

Levi stares at their glistening brown orb he could just drown in, "Oh." Was all he could say.   
  


"Matching with me, of course." They added, smiling.   
  


Levi scoffs, brushing a few strands of their hair, "I'd wear it, regardless." They blink, suddenly feeling mushy with his straightforward words again, they smile cheekily and nodded a _yeah, you will._ He hugs them to his neck and caresses their hair, indulging in the presence of his constant.   
  


Hange smiles, peppering his neck with kisses, seemingly not getting enough with their partner. If both were asked, they'd rather spend the whole-ass day just silently basking in each other's presence, a few kisses here and there, loving caresses that would never seem enough, 

And let the knocked out kids do whatever the hell they want after they wake up.   
  


So, that's what they did.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this wasn't too boring hehe comments and feedbacks are definitely appreciated <3 thanks for reading! chat with me on twt (same un)!


End file.
